Printing machines require an adjustment phase before they can provide perfectly printed copy. This start-up phase is independent of the type of printing machine, that is, whether it is a sheet-fed or web-fed machine, and whether the printing method is letterpress, gravure or planographic. During the start-up phase, adjustments are to be made so that the inking will be uniform, register accurate, and, in all other respects, the print is perfect. To do so, test samples are printed which are visually inspected by experienced personnel. Additionally, measurements can be taken of density of ink, register and the like, of the substrate on which printing is carried out. Apparatus to preset circumferential register, lateral register, diagonal register, and all other parameters relating to printing can reduce the production of scrap printed material, but could not entirely eliminate it. Test samples still had to be printed. If the number of printed production is to be small, the time to produce a perfectly printed sample can become a major production cost factor. This factor can be particularly high when the printing method is an offset process, since it is then necessary not only to control lateral and circumferential and other register parameters, but, additionally, the application of damping fluid so that the appropriate damping fluid-ink balance is obtained. This, also, increases start-up time and, hence, production costs. German Patent 31 36 703 describes arrangements to preset various registers, which, however, still have to be checked visually.